The present invention relates generally to scripting programming languages, and more particularly, to methods and systems for programming in the JAVASCRIPT™ language.
The JAVASCRIPT™ language is not the same as the more well known Java programming language. The JAVASCRIPT™ language is one implementation of the ECMAScript standard as specified in the ECMA-262 promulgated by the European Computer Manufacturer's Association. The JAVASCRIPT™ language is commonly used in client applications such as an Internet browser (e.g., Microsoft Internet Explorer, Mozilla, etc.). The JAVASCRIPT™ language is not a compiled language and therefore can be easily modified and used without the need of a compiler or a compiling process.
The JAVASCRIPT™ language is typically used for writing relatively simple applications that are used in a client computer or client applications. However, there are some functions allowed in JAVASCRIPT™ language that are desirable to use when programming more complex applications such as for use on a server.
Unfortunately The JAVASCRIPT™ language can be difficult to use to write very complex software because the JAVASCRIPT™ language does not include an inheritance capability. Further, the JAVASCRIPT™ language also lacks modularity. Further still, the JAVASCRIPT™ language does not have a built-in module/package facility. In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an improved JAVASCRIPT™ language.